Watches, including wristwatches and pocket watches, are traditionally available in a variety of shapes and sizes. It is known for watches to have a dial or face for displaying the time and a case having a cavity formed therein behind the dial to house the movement or mechanism of the watch. The side of the case opposite the dial may be covered by a removable case back.
In some instances a separate compartment has been located within the watch case or attached to the case back to hold and/or conceal objects, such as money, tokens, scissors, pocket knives and the like, which are traditionally carried separately. As such, a wide variety and dimension of compartments and devices have developed over the years to provide a solution that allows other objects to be carried within the case of a conventional watch. These traditional multipurpose apparatus typically include single function or single purpose objects.
None of these solutions have addressed or resolved the problems faced by persons with an affinity for the outdoors. An outdoors person, who may participate in fishing, hunting, hiking and the like, would typically have a need for a kit that would contain some basic survival related tools. Such survival tools are ordinarily separate and apart from any other gear that the person may have, including the person's watch. This then requires that the person remember to tote along the survival kit in addition to all the other items that may be needed on the trip.
Remembering to carry the kit and the other items required for the trip can be quite cumbersome and opens up the possibility that something vital for the trip may be forgotten, misplaced or become separated from the person while the trip is underway.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that enables some basic and intrinsic survival tools to be easily remembered, transported and remain attached to an individual on an outdoors trip. Such an apparatus provides versatility and addresses the shortcomings that were earlier described and is thus highly desirable. More specifically there exists a need to combine such tools with another item that is typically worn and easily transported on the body of the outdoors person. Even further, there is a need for the arrangement of the apparatus to enable ease of use and flexibility to the end user. Further still, there is a need to provide the survival tools in an aesthetically pleasing packaging for the end user. Such a packaging should be inconspicuous in appearance and require minimal effort and thought for use and transportation by the end-user